L'aide Innatendue
by larosegothique
Summary: Cela fait un an que nous sommes chassés, et trois mois que je suis prisonnière. Je ne compte plus sur le fait qu'on me délivre un jour, personne ne sait que je suis ici. Je tiens juste à ce que l'on respecte ma dernière volonté : je veux que ce quelqu'un qui m'aide survivre pour le moment survive à tous ces évènements : Malefoy
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing général** - Hermione/Drago

**Genre -** Romance

**Rating **- T-M (Je ne conseille pas aux moins de 16-18 ans de lire)

**Disclaimer -** Tout l'univers appartient à J.K. Rowling - Je ne prends pas en compte l'épilogue du tome 7

**Note de La Rose Gothique – **Cette fic est ma première. J'espère que vous l'aimerez. N'hésitez pas à la commenter, même si c'est pour me faire des remarques (dans ce cas-là, donnez un conseil). Pour vous aider à faire des reviews, à la fin de chaque chapitre, il y aura 10 questions que vous pourrez remplir, je réponderai par message privé, ou du moins pour l'instant.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Douce Torture**

* * *

- Non…

Hermione gémissa, et essaya de se débattre, mais le garde habillé de noir se contenta de lui assener un coup sur la tête, ce qui la fit retomber dans l'inconscience, et de la balancer brutalement sur son épaule. Il sortit de la cellule en prenant bien soin à cogner la tête de la jeune femme quand ils passèrent la porte basse afin qu'elle ne se débatte plus pendant un moment, puis se dirigea vers une salle, dont la porte était à moitié ouverte. Il entra dans la pièce mal éclairée –la seule lumière provenant de la minuscule lucarne au plafond– et jeta Hermione sur le sol froid. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et commença à la déshabiller, ce qui ne prit fort longtemps, puisqu'elle n'était couverte de seulement un drap sale, le signe respectif des prisonniers. Il lui passa autour de sa poitrine un soutien-gorge blanc, pas très propre, qui avait dû servir des dizaines de fois, et une culotte assortie.

Le garde lui donna ensuite deux grandes baffes afin qu'elle se réveille, et elle papillonna des yeux pendant une bonne minute, avant qu'il ne la gifle de nouveau.

- Allez debout feignasse ! T'es pas là pour te détendre, t'as un client, j'te signale !

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas s'infiltra dans la pénombre. Le garde se leva aussitôt.

- Bonjour, Messire, je vous en prie, elle est à vous.

- Parfait. J'imagine que j'ai tous les droits sur elle ?

- Oui. Mutilation, torture, humiliation, tout ce que vous voulez, sauf la tuer, bien entendu.

- Parfait, c'est parfait.

Le garde prit Hermione dans ses bras, et l'attacha au mur avec des lanières de fer, aux poignets et chevilles.

- Appelez-moi si elle se débat, j'installerai des mesures supplémentaires.

L'homme acquiesça et le garde se retira, fermant la porte derrière lui. Mais Hermione fut sure que juste avant, elle avait croisé son regard d'acier qu'elle était sure de connaître, et qu'il lui avait fait un petit signe avec sa main l'incitant au silence.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir ce que cela voulait dire que l'homme était déjà collé à elle. Il eut un petit sourire malsain, et il commença a lécher son ventre. Elle frissonna de dégoût, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, sa langue se promenant sur la peau gelée de la jeune femme. Sa langue passait partout, laissant une trainée de salive derrière elle, en remontant de plus en plus vers la poitrine d'Hermione. Il décolla sa langue de son corps et d'un geste brusque, arracha le soutien-gorge qu'il laissa tomber à terre. Il se jeta sur ses seins, et, violemment, mordit un de ses tétons. Hermione hurla de douleur, et il resserra sa prise, encore plus fort. Elle essaya à coups de ventre de le dégager, mais son ventre étant trop maigre, et la poigne de l'homme trop forte, elle n'y parvint pas. Elle hurla pendant longtemps, elle avait arrêté de compter le temps depuis qu'elle avait découvert une douleur nouvelle, puis il arrêta. Hermione pleura silencieusement, mais, ayant aperçu les larmes de la détenue, il mordit l'autre téton encore plus fort que le premier. Cette fois, elle n'hurla et ne se débattit pas, sa fierté remportant le combat contre la douleur. Il lâcha sa prise et s'essuya la bouche, puis regarda Hermione qui avait les yeux fermés, essayant d'empêcher les larmes de couler de ses paupières.

- Tu apprends vite, ma petite Sang-De-Bourbe.

- De rien.

Hermione marmonna ces deux mots sans y penser mais l'homme les entendit sans peine.

- Tu veux jouer à ça avec moi ? Très bien, il fallait juste le demander.

L'homme se recula et d'un « evanesco » murmuré, fit disparaître la fine culotte que portait Hermione, dévoilant son intimité. Il se colla à elle, puis, d'un coup, plongea deux doigts dans la partie intime. Hermione cria et sentit son entrejambe s'humidifier. Elle pleura, cria, hurla, demanda du secours, mais cela ne servait à rien, si ce n'est amuser l'homme. Il remua les doigts et elle cria de nouveau. Il rit et recommença. Encore. Et encore. Et encore une fois. De nouveau. Il recommença.

Hermione hurlait et il recommençait. Et cela dura pendant dix minutes, puis elle se calma, consciente que si elle continuait à se lamenter, elle aurait le droit à deux fois pire.

L'homme sourit puis remonta au niveau de la tête d'Hermione. Elle crut qu'il allait de nouveau lui pincer les seins, mais il fourra sa langue dans la bouche d'Hermione, puis plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il remua sa langue partout dans la bouche d'Hermione alors que celle-ci essayait de la sortir, puis décolla ses lèvres des siennes et lui sourit bêtement.

- Alors, ça te plait, Sang Impure ? Tu risques de ne pas avoir ce plaisir deux fois, alors tu ferais mieux de profiter de cet instant qui sera le meilleur de toute ta misérable vie, idiote.

Il attendit une réponse, mais Hermione lui cracha au visage. Il s'essuya puis répondit.

- Parfait. Je m'attendais plus à une réponse du genre « merci de faire de ce jour le plus beau de ma vie » mais bon, celle-ci me suffit.

Il lui cracha de retour au visage, et elle fut dégoûtée de voir qu'elle ne pouvait enlever cette crasse de son visage déjà sale et émacié, puisque ses mains étaient prisonnières par les lanières.

L'homme sortit un poignard et le lui passa devant le visage afin qu'elle voit la lame aiguisée et la pointe tranchante. Elle trembla lorsqu'il s'approcha de ses seins, et, soudain, il trancha un des tétons.

Hermione pensa qu'elle n'avait jamais connu pareille douleur, et elle hurla, de toutes ses forces, priant que n'importe qui, Harry, Ron, Neville, n'importe qui de ses amis soit présent et en liberté dans ce château. Et oui, elle était dans un château, dans celui où elle avait passé six ans de sa vie, où elle avait passé les six plus belles années de sa vie, qui était maintenant le refuge principal des mangemorts, et inconnu des sorciers, où les partisans de leur Maitre bien-aimé, qui était mort précédemment, torturait et emprisonnait les nés-moldus comme elle. Poudlard était devenu l'endroit que personne ne connaissait, l'endroit craint de toute personne n'ayant pas de sang sorcier coulant dans ses veines. Poudlard était maintenant un lieu de crime.

Elle arrêta d'exprimer sa souffrance et il en profita pour trancher l'autre téton. Et cela recommença. Hermione criait, croyait qu'elle n'avait jamais souffert autant, puis s'arrêtait d'hurler. Et quand elle s'arrêtait, il tranchait une nouvelle lamelle de chair dans la peau de son sein.

Une heure plus tard, il s'arrêta définitivement et admira le travail. Hermione n'avait plus de seins, elle était plate comme une limande, du sang giclant de la blessure. Mais il n'avait pas fini. Il décida d'attendre que le sang arrête de couler. Il reprit le couteau et sa baguette, et jeta un sort qui tourna instantanément Hermione de sens, cette dernière se retrouvant visage au mur, le dos exposé à l'homme. Il mit sa baguette dans sa poche. Il prit le couteau à deux mains et écrivit dans le dos d'Hermione « Pute Impure » en grosses lettres. Elle n'hurla pas, se contentant de serrer les dents, des larmes recommençant à couler.

L'homme mit la main sur la poitrine d'Hermione, appuyant bien fort sur la plaie qu'avait laissée la mutilation, et remarqua que le sang qui coulait s'était stoppé.

Il rejeta le même sort qui avait fait changer Hermione de sens et elle se retrouva de nouveau face à lui, le ventre couvert de sang. Il remonta le couteau vers la plaie, mais cette fois-ci, elle rassembla toutes ses forces et se débattit du mieux qu'elle pouvait. L'homme, impatient, planta le couteau dans sa cuisse, mais malgré le cri qu'elle poussa, elle ne s'arrêta pas de se débattre. L'homme murmura un « très bien » inaudible et sortit de la pièce. Une seconde après, enfin ce fut l'impression qu'eut Hermione, il revint avec le garde qui l'avait portée et déshabillée. L'homme ordonna :

- Je veux que vous mettiez en place les mesures supplémentaires maintenant.

Le garde ne répondit pas et, sans prêter attention à l'état d'Hermione, ajouta d'un sortilège informulé deux nouvelles lanières de fer qui se placèrent autour du cou et du ventre de la jeune femme. Il repartit sans jeter un regard à qui que ce soit présent.

- Très bien ma chère, je vais maintenant t'apprendre les lois du respect.

Sur ce, il attrapa le poignard qu'il avait passé dans sa ceinture et s'approcha près d'Hermione. Il inscrivit dans la bande de chair beige claire qu'avait laissée la plaie de la mutilation, les mots « Ricardo Moelius », ce qui devait être son nom. Hermione hurla cette fois-là, puisqu'il rouvrit une plaie en en ouvrant une autre, de plus que la chair des seins était très sensible, surtout après les avoir coupés.

- Je t'avais prévenue…

L'homme, Ricardo, la laissa-là, ses trois heures d'amusement écoulées, et elle sombra pour la troisième fois de la journée dans l'inconscience.

Elle se réveilla sur le dos du garde qui la ramenait vers sa cellule. Elle aperçut une mèche de cheveux blonds trempés de sueur. Tout de suite, elle fit le rapprochement entre la couleur de cheveux et le regard d'acier qu'il lui avait jeté tout à l'heure et devina qui était l'homme en train de la porter.

Le garde ouvrit la porte de la cellule et posa doucement Hermione sur la planche de bois suspendue par des chaines qui servait de lit à cette dernière. Il l'attacha aux barreaux au-dessus et lui passa une chaine au pied qui la tenait prisonnière dans cet endroit malpropre. Il lui tendit un drap dans lequel elle pourrait s'habiller. Il lui donna ensuite discrètement un pot contenant de la pommade pour ses blessures et qui ferait repousser ses seins, même s'ils garderaient la marque de la signature de Ricardo. Hermione le regarda, étonnée, puis, lorsqu'il feignit de partir, refermant à clef la cellule, elle lui murmura avec un petit sourire :

- Merci Malefoy.

* * *

**Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Vous avez aimé ? Pas aimé ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire dans tous les cas !**

**Moi, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a donné envie de lire la suite...**

**Et maintenant, place aux questions !**

**Q1. Que pensez vous du début de la "relation" entre Hermione et Drago ?**

**Q2. Que pensez vous de la vie des "prisonniers" ?**

**Q3. Pensez vous que c'est trop violent ?**

**Q4. Où pensez vous que sont les autres personnages (Ginny, Harry, Seamus, etc.), en prison ou autre part ?**

**Q5. Où pensez vous que se trouve l'Ordre du Phénix?**

**Q6. Que pensez vous des motivations de Drago pour aider Hermione ?**

**Q7. Que voulez vous que soient les motivations de Drago ?**

**Q8. Que pensez vous qu'Hermione pense de Drago ?**

**Q9. Comment imaginez vous la suite de la "vie" menée par Hermione (torture, etc.)**

**Q10. Comment imaginez vous la suite de la relation Drago/Hermione ?**

**Et la question habituelle : qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

* * *

La Rose Gothique


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey tout le monde ! Je poste le deuxième chapitre sans attendre les réponses du premier -je me suis dit "t'inquiètes pas, elle vont arriver plus tard"- tout simplement parce que j'en avait envie. Voilà, on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 - Violente Nouvelle

* * *

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux, enfin ?

En effet, ce n'était pas la première fois que Ginny et Ron se lançaient un regard angoissé depuis le début du repas, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Harry le remarquait. Le diner avait débuté dans un silence complet malgré les vaines tentatives d'Harry pour lancer la conversation. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi aujourd'hui, ou plutôt ce soir, ils étaient comme ça, figés, silencieux, ils ne mangeaient à peine.

- Oh non, rien, rien…

Ginny et Ron mangèrent une bouchée puis se regardèrent de nouveau, soucieux.

- Bon, ça suffit, par le caleçon de Merlin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'énerva Harry

- Oh, mais rien mon chéri, il ne se passe absolument rien, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Ginny

- Stop. J'en ai ras le chaudron de tous ces mensonges. Je le répète une dernière fois : que se passe-t-il ? Quelqu'un qu'on connaît est mort ? Blessé ? Il y a eu une explosion ?

Remarquant qu'aucun de ses deux amis ne répondait, il répéta légèrement plus fort.

- Répondez !

- Calme-toi Harry.

- Non, pourquoi me calmerais-je ? Vous me cachez quelque chose, quelque chose qui a manifestement l'air grave, et vous ne me le dites pas ! Ne vous attendez pas à ce que je sois gentil, c'est vous qui ne l'êtes pas.

Harry tapa du poing la table de bois qui trembla. Le verre d'eau de Ginny bougea et se renversa plus sur ses vêtements que sur la table, elle partit à la cuisine se nettoyer.

Le rouquin se leva et alla vers la fenêtre.

- Je vais te raconter mais tu ne dois pas m'interrompre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Promet !

- Mais…

- Promet, Harry !

- Je le jure !

- Parfait. Tu te souviens quand Hermione était partie, pour aller retrouver ses parents en Australie et les ramener à Londres. Eh bien, elle n'a pas revu ses parents depuis qu'elle leur a jeté un sort d'amnésie. Seamus était en Australie pour mettre sa famille en sécurité, alors je lui ai demandé d'enquêter sur ça, puisque l'on n'a pas rencontré Hermione depuis trois mois. D'ailleurs les autres membres de l'Ordre, et tous nos amis, ne l'ont pas vue non plus. Et il n'y a aucune preuve qu'elle soit arrivée en Australie, expliqua le rouquin

- Mais…

- Pas d'interruption ! Je disais donc qu'elle n'a probablement pas posé le pied en Océanie, ce qui nous laisse deux possibilité, dont une peu crédible. Soit, elle a décidé d'abandonner tous ses amis, sa famille, et qu'elle a disparu dans un autre pays ou continent, soit…

- … elle s'est faite capturer par les partisans du désormais fantôme Voldemort, finit Harry

- C'est ça, de plus, cela serait très possible puisque les Mangemorts ont réorganisé la Chasse aux Sang-De-Bourbe, comme dit la Gazette du sorcier, dévoila Ron.

- Montre-moi cet article Ron, s'il te plait, demanda Harry

Harry rejoignit Ron près de la fenêtre. Ce dernier lui tendit un journal froissé qu'il gardait dans sa poche.

_Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices,_

_Notre très chère journaliste a aujourd'hui une nouvelle des plus importantes à vous annoncer._

_La Chasse aux Nés-Moldus a repris !_

_Eh oui, en effet, sous la demande d'une certaine personne dont le nom ne sera pas cité dans ce journal, la célèbre journaliste Rita Skeeter poste cet article précieux vous informant que toute personne ayant des renseignements sur tous Voleurs de Magie se doit de les présenter à l'atrium du ministère de la magie. Cette personne sera récompensée par un pesant d'or ou autre présent souhaité. _

_« C'est mon devoir, d'informer les habitants de ce pays de tout ce qui se passe en dehors de leur petit chez eux douillet » a dit cette dernière. _

_Le journal annonçait donc que les Seigneurs de ce nouveau monde avaient repris la chasse. Ils ont aussi pris la décision de convier tout Sang-Pur ennuyé qui veut passer un peu de bon temps avec les siens la semaine prochaine, dimanche, à la fête des un an de la rechute du Phénix et du Renouveau de ce monde. La cérémonie se déroulera à partir des vingt-deux heures au château. _

_Et maintenant, la question finale de cet article et le thème du prochain : Les nouveaux Seigneurs des ténèbres arriveront-ils à se faire respecter autant que le précédent et comment feront-ils pour ce faire ? Réponse dans le prochain article !_

_Votre Journaliste Bien-Aimée, Rita Skeeter_

- C'est impossible… murmura Harry

C'était incroyable. Aujourd'hui était un événement très important. Ce jour-ci était la première fois que Harry Potter, Le Survivant, L'Élu, etc., ne faisait pas de critique sur l'article de Skeeter. Journalistes ! Photos !

- Et pourquoi donc ? demanda Ron

- Parce que… Hermione n'est pas du genre à se laisser kidnapper comme ça, elle aurait résisté, protesté ! Dit Harry, exaspéré

- Peut-être qu'elle l'a fait… mais que les Mangemorts sont plus puissants qu'elle.

- Je te rappelle, Ron, au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant, elle a gagné une guerre, et cette guerre, ce n'était pas n'importe laquelle !

- Je sais Harry ! Mais cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver, tu ne penses pas ? Réfléchissons plutôt à comment retrouver Hermione.

- Très bien. Ginny, où es-tu ?

- Cuisine. J'arrive !

Ginny se nettoyait quand elle avait entendu la situation dégénérer. Elle avait donc préférer rester dans la cuisine qu'entendre la dispute entre son frère et son Harry. Elle revint rapidement avec une mousse au chocolat qu'elle avait préparée pour patienter le temps que les deux meilleurs amis se calment, et s'assit, posant le plat au milieu de la table.

- Venez, vous deux, il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un dessert au chocolat pour que les idées de plans diaboliques surgissent dans son esprit.

Les trois amis rirent sans joie, puis après s'être servis de mousse, commencèrent à réfléchir.

Harry demanda la première question dont la réponse pourrait être utile.

- Où pensez-vous qu'elle pourrait être ?

- Aucune idée, répondirent les deux rouquins en cœur

T- rès bien, nous devons donc élaborer la liste des endroits où elle pourrait se trouver.

- Je pense qu'elle est forcément dans un endroit qui pourrait contenir des cachots, des prisons, des choses comme ça, car à mon avis, même si c'est La Hermione Granger, ils ne lui fourniraient pas une suite dans un château en Espagne, remarqua Ginny

- Bien vu, Ginny, dit son frère

Pendant une heure, ils établirent cette fameuse liste, mais en fin de compte, ils n'avaient que deux endroits possible où elle pourrait être, en admettant qu'elle soit en Angleterre.

Ils décidèrent d'aller d'abord au ministère, puis de se rendre à Azkaban, c'était les deux seuls lieux où se trouvaient des cachots, ils ne pourraient pas emprisonner des centaines de nés-moldus dans la cave Malefoy.

Deux heures après, ils eurent décidé par où ils entreraient et sortiraient, où ils iraient dans le ministère et après le plan A, ils organisèrent un plan B et un plan C au cas où le A échouerait. Ils décidèrent d'entrer désillusionnés et de se rendre en premier à l'étage du ministre (étage 1), l'endroit où était assigné Evan Rosier, le nouveau ministre de la magie désigné par la population « Pure » pour les représenter, non les diriger, pour cela, il y avait la brigade officielle où se trouvait aussi Rosier. Ils iraient ensuite au niveau 2, pour éliminer le maximum de mangemorts regroupés à la brigade magique et fouiller les locaux, cet étage étant probablement utilisé pour les cachots puisqu'à côté se situaient nombreux mangemorts. S'ils n'étaient pas poursuivis jusque-là, ils observeraient les autres étages aussi, mais ces deux-là étaient vraiment les plus importants.

Au final, le dessert ne fut pas mangé, ce qui était un exploit pour Ron, Ron venait de ne pas toucher à son dessert. Eh ben, il y en a des événements aujourd'hui !

Ils montèrent se coucher, Ron dans une chambre, et Ginny et Harry dans une autre.

En fait, Ron redescendit à la salle à manger et remonta dans sa chambre après avoir commencé et fini sa mousse –ce n'aurait pas été possible qu'il ne touche pas à un dessert !

Ron vint s'installer dans la chambre d'Harry et Ginny, triste de n'avoir aucune compagnie dans la sienne. Ils éteignirent les lampes et Ron s'endormit aussitôt, suivi de sa sœur Ginny. Harry lui, ne parvenait pas à dormir, trop stressé pour le lendemain, et trop angoissé au cas où ils ne retrouveraient pas Hermione, ou en mauvais état. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'Hermione, que dire, sa sœur, pourrait être autre part qu'en Australie, il pensait qu'elle était trop heureuse avec ses parents qu'elle n'avait pas vus depuis très longtemps pour revenir après aussi peu de temps. Il avait peur pour elle, très peur. Peur de l'état dans lequel ils la retrouveraient, s'ils la retrouvaient, bien entendu. Peur qu'elle ne le reconnaisse plus. Peur qu'ils ne la trouvent pas. Peur aussi que Ron ou Ginny meurent ou soient blessés pendant la recherche. Peur, tout simplement.

Il finit par fermer les yeux, et essayer d'imaginer un monde merveilleux, sans guerre, sans kidnapping, sans préférence de sang, sans Mangemorts, sans que Voldemort ait existé, sans le malheur. Un monde où il n'y avait que du bonheur, même s'il savait que cela était totalement inimaginable. Un monde avec Ginny, Ron, Hermione, ses parents, Dumbledore, Sirius, toutes les personnes qu'il aimait, un monde où il pourrait avoir des enfants avec Ginny sans qu'ils ne doivent se préoccuper de si son enfant se faisait kidnapper, un monde sans morts, sans tristesse ni colère, sans problèmes. Un monde parfait.

Sur ce, il sombra dans un sommeil profond mais agité, où Hermione apparaissait sans cesse avec tous ses amis, et où tous mourraient l'un après l'autre devant ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit…

Pendant ce temps, Ginny rêvait de toute autre chose, juste de pouvoir enfin monter dans le lit d'Harry sans avoir à etre gênée, sentir son contact chaud, et qu'ils passent une belle nuit d'amour sans soucis… et sans les ronflements de Ron, évidemment.

Et Ron, eh bien il rêvait… de beignets au chocolat.

* * *

**Alors ? C'était comment ? J'attends vos reviews, alors, comme dit l'expression : à vos crayons ! - même si dans ce cas-la, ce serait plutot "à vos ordis !"**

**Bref, questions :**

**Q1. Que pensez vous du comportement de Harry ?**

**Q2. De celui de Ron ?**

**Q3. Croyez vous qu'ils vont trouver Hermione rapidement ?**

**Q4. Au ministère ?**

**Q5. Une idée d'un autre endroit ?**

**Q6. Pensez vous que Ron soit encore amoureux de Hermione ?**

**Q7. Pensez vous qu'ils vont trouver, meme juste un indice pour retrouver Hermione au ministère ?**

**Q8. Pensez vous que Ron, Harry et Ginny, et Malefoy et sa troupe vont s'allier pour sortir Hermione des cachots ?**

**Q9. Si oui, vont ils s'entendre ?**

**Q10. Qui pensez vous qui empèchera au ministère Harry de passer ?**

**Q11. Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

* * *

La Rose Gothique


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut, encore une fois je n'attends pas les reviews, trop impatiente de poster, bref à tout en bas !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 - Epreuves douloureuses

* * *

« Tous les SDB sont appelés à la Blood Room. Je répète. Tous les SDB sont appelés à la Blood Room. »

SDB voulait dire Sang-De-Bourbe sans être vulgaire, même si les ouvriers, gardes, etc. travaillant ici étaient priés de ne pas les appeler Nés-Moldus. Hermione fut donc sortie de sa cellule de force par un garde inconnu -en tout cas, cette fois ci, ce n'était pas Malefoy. Le garde la tira donc, vers la Blood Room, qui n'était d'autre que l'ancienne Grande Salle, sauf que maintenant, il n'y avait plus les quatre tables respectives des quatre maisons, la seule chose qui était restée était l'estrade où se trouvait auparavant la table des professeurs. Il y avait maintenant des centaines de chaines aux murs pour attacher les prisonniers et des carreaux froids parterre. Il y avait d'un côté de la pièce quarante-huit tables de bois, d'un autre des étagères où poignards, haches, et arcs étaient superposés, et enfin, trois paravents sur lesquels étaient suspendu toutes sortes de soutien-gorge, en dentelle, rouge, blanc, argenté, doré, ainsi que des bas, des collants transparents, des strings, et même des menottes séparées l'une de l'autre par vingt centimètres de chaine. En bas de ces paravents, on apercevait plusieurs dizaines de paires de talons aiguilles, et des trousses remplies de tout maquillage existant dans le monde sorcier. Hermione fut conduite avec les autres filles nées moldues d'un côté de la pièce, à gauche de l'estrade, et les garçons, à droite.

Ils attendirent une dizaine de minutes que quelque chose se passe puis quelqu'un entra dans la salle. Tous les détenus la reconnurent immédiatement, cette femme étant la directrice de cet « établissement ». Elle marcha droit devant elle, un bloc-notes à la main et monta sur l'estrade. Elle se tourna vers les prisonniers.

- Bonjour tout le monde, je suis ravie de vous revoir, ironisa-t-elle, j'ai entendu dire que la jeune Rita Skeeter avait fait un article parlant de vous, allez, ne soyez pas malheureux, vous êtes dans le journal ! Vous n'êtes pas contents ? Tant pis. Passons aux choses sérieuses maintenant. Il faut que vous sachiez que la semaine prochaine, ce dimanche, se passera la fête célébrant les un an du Renouveau Mondial. J'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire que vous serez les distractions des Sangs-Purs, vous l'aviez compris de vous-même. Nous allons donc préparer cette fête ! Vous serez classés en section selon la distraction que vous exercerez. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire quelles sortes de distractions j'ai choisi, vous le devinerez tous seuls, comme des grands !

« Elle nous prend vraiment pour des demeurés… » Pensa Hermione « Ou peut-être des gamins de cinq ans ».

- Il faut juste que vous sachiez résister à toute douleur, quand je dis résister, ce n'est pas de ne pas crier, c'est plutôt de rester en vie le plus longtemps possible.

Sur ce, elle s'assit à l'ancien fauteuil de Dumbledore, cet objet aussi elle l'avait gardé, et caressa les accoudoirs brodés.

Les chefs parmi les gardes divisèrent les filles et les garçons en huit groupes en tout. Hermione et son groupe fut emmené vers les tables de bois. Le groupe d'Hermione comportait quarante-huit personnes. C'était un petit groupe par rapport aux autres mais c'était parce qu'il y avait peu de matériel. Le chef qui s'occupait de ce groupe, ou plutôt la cheftaine, divisa le groupe en deux. Hermione fut appelée dans le premier et fut attachée à une des tables avec les vingt-trois autres personnes.

La cheftaine passa près d'elle et quand elle lui attacha les chaines et lanières de fer, elle lui murmura « t'inquiète pas Granger, on va te sortir de là ». Hermione la fixa et reconnut sa vieille camarade de Serpentard, Pansy Parkinson. Au final, Hermione et les vingt-trois autres, se retrouvèrent avec des lanières de fer autour des poignets, des chevilles, du ventre, du cou, et des cuisses. On apporta vingt-quatre poches grosses comme dix ballons de football qui étaient suspendues à vingt-quatre poteaux de fer à roulette. Ces poches étaient reliées par un tuyau à une aiguille. Pansy plaça les vingt-trois poteaux de fer à côté de chaque personne attachée.

- Très bien, écoutez-moi, je vais montrer comment ça marche sur cette demoiselle (elle montra Hermione du doigt) et ensuite vous allez tous y passer. Plusieurs fois. On va vous attacher, vous faire subir cela pendant trois minutes, puis vous aurez trois minutes pour vous reposer pendant que vos camarades le subissent, ensuite on recommence. Et tout cela, nous le ferons pendant cinq heures. Il y aura une pause de dix minutes entre les cinq heures. Nous allons commencer.

Elle s'approcha d'Hermione qui prit son courage à deux mains. Pansy attrapa l'aiguille et la lui planta dans le bras, dans une veine. Hermione gémit. Elle appuya sur un bouton sur le poteau de fer et Hermione sentit l'intérieur de son bras se compresser. Puis tout se déclencha. L'aiguille grossit à l'intérieur du bras de Hermione jusqu'à avoir le diamètre de la veine, et cette dernière hurla, ses poignets cognant les barres de fer, son cou de même. Puis l'aiguille s'arrêta de grossir et Pansy appuya sur un deuxième bouton.

Cette fois, Hermione crut qu'elle allait mourir. C'était une torture lente, très lente, mais très douloureuse. Le tuyau aspira tout le sang qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de la veine, aspirait tout, absolument tout. Hermione crut que cela se finirait quand il n'y aurait plus de sang dans la veine, mais non, le cœur en produisait encore et encore, et Hermione souffrait encore et encore. Elle hurlait, hurlait de toutes ses forces, essayait de se débattre, son ventre, ses poignets et son cou se jetant contre les lanières de fer. Elle hurlait, elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une heure qu'elle était torturée, et puis finalement, entre ses yeux embués de larmes, elle vit Pansy appuyer de nouveau sur le deuxième bouton puis sur le premier. L'aiguille rapetissa mais ce n'était pas fini, il restait trente secondes. Pansy appuya sur le troisième bouton et Hermione sentit qu'on lui injectait quelque chose dans la veine, puis elle sentit une brûlure. Elle regarda sur son avant-bras mais elle n'avait rien, mais pourtant la douleur augmentait encore et encore, lui consumant le bras, elle avait l'impression de fondre, de plus que la douleur se répandait dans tout son corps, jusqu'au cou où elle souffrait le martyre. Son dos s'enflammait, et avec sa cicatrice « Pute Impure » se réveillait, et celle des seins aussi. Elle avait mal, mal, mal, mal, mal ! Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle hurlait qu'on la tue, qu'on l'abrège de ses souffrances. Elle hurlait des paroles sans queue ni tête, que c'était des mensonges, que les soi-disant trois minutes de repos n'était en fait qu'une torture de plus. Et puis elle s'évanouit.

Elle se réveilla avec un mal de tête infernal et tout le corps en compote. Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était et avait faim. Elle était courbaturée et souffrait de cicatrices horribles. Soudain elle se mit à pleurer, parterre, la tête entre les genoux, voulant retrouver sa vie d'avant, celle avec Harry, Ron, Ginny, tous ses amis, son Ron, et Pattenrond. Elle pleura encore pendant quelques minutes avant qu'elle n'entende quelqu'un taper sur les barreaux de sa cellule. Elle aperçut la même petite mèche blonde et croisa le même regard d'acier qui lui confirmait qui il était. Malefoy lui tendait une pomme à travers les barreaux. Elle l'attrapa et marmonna un vague remerciement avant de croquer dedans.

- Pourquoi tout d'un coup t'es gentil avec moi Malefoy ? demanda Hermione

- Pas de questions inutiles Granger, tu devrais garder tes forces pour les six jours devant toi qui ne vont pas t'accorder beaucoup de repos.

- Depuis quand tu me profères des conseils ?

- Tu n'as pas entendu la réponse à la question précédente ? Economise ta salive et tes forces.

- Alors répond juste à une question. Depuis quand toi et Parkinson essayez de me sauver, de me garder en vie et de me sortir de cette cellule misérable ?

- Depuis que l'on souhaite que la guerre se finisse Granger. Bonne nuit Granger.

- Attends !

- Tu avais dit une seule question !

Sur ce, il partit avec un clin d'œil et Hermione finit sa pomme avant de monter sur son « lit ». Malgré les nombreuses blessures qu'elle portait, celle de ses seins était de loin la plus grave et était loin d'être guérie. Elle s'appliqua alors une nouvelle couche de crème réformatrice dessus avant d'en passer sur ses blessures douloureuses puis cacha le pot derrière une dalle qui se soulevait. Elle y mit aussi le trognon de pomme et s'endormit aussitôt.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'en ce moment même, trois de ses amis cherchaient un moyen de la retrouver, allant vers une mauvaise piste, le ministère de la magie n'étant pas un endroit sûr pour garder prisonnier autant de monde.

* * *

**Alors ? Reviews ? Commentaires ? Remarques ? Critiques ? Compliments ? Tout ce que vous voulez mais envoyez moi des reviews !**

**Questions :**

**Q1. Trop violent ?**

**Q2. Que pensez vous du debut de "l'amitié" Parkinson-Granger ?**

**Q3. Et des tortures ? (il y en a encore beaucoup d'autres, niark niark niark !)**

**Q4. Que pensez vous du "Nouveau" Poudlard ?**

**Q5. Du pauvre fauteuil de Dumbledore...**

**Q6. Encore une fois, de la vie des prisonniers ?**

**Q7. Et de la "relation" Dramionnienne ?**

**Q8. Quand, à votre avis, Harry, Ginny et Ron atteigneront-ils Hermione?**

**Q9. Et Drago, quand passera t-il a l'action ?**

**Q10. Que pensez vous des motivations de Pansy ?**

**Question finale : Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

* * *

La Rose Gothique


End file.
